


No Glamour

by casgabeliamx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgabeliamx/pseuds/casgabeliamx
Summary: His beautiful cat-like eyes hold so much fear and so many stories that he just doesn't want to talk about.





	

Every night during the week Alec returned at about 11pm from the hunt of that day or the institute. Sometimes it annoyed Magnus that he wasn't always there in the evenings so they could spend time together but they always had the weekend which was their special time.  
Magnus was sat on his colbalt blue couch lounging, staring aimlessly at the tv screen while some rubbish interior design show was on. He was day-dreaming about his flawless boyfriend. Remembering all those times they spent together hiding from anything and everything that could hurt them inside of his apartment. Well their apartment, as Alec now had his own official key.  
He started to become restless where he was sat doing nothing and stood trying to find something, anything to do that would take his mind off of his Alec.  
He looked around and figured 'well the place is a bit of a mess. Why not tidy it'. And that's what he began doing. 2 hours later and the apartment was clean as a whistle but it hadn't taken his mind off of the boy. So he did what always kept him occupied. Rearranging his clothes.  
He wandered into the bedroom and opened his massive closet and walked into the back of it. Finally realizing how much of a mess it was in there. He audibly sighed and sat in front of the pull-out drawers and began dragging clothes out.   
At some point during him being so preoccupied he had let he glamour over his eyes drop, which he noticed as he swayed past the large mirror in the hallway. The modern music, which Alec always complained about, was booming from the surround sound system in the living-room, which meant he failed to hear the key turning quietly in the door and the small click of the door latching shut in the lock.  
Alec leaned agaisnt the doorway and watched fantasied by his boyfriend, who stood rocking his waist in time with the music playing. He must have been stood there for about 5 minutes watching until he decided to move towards and rest next to the arm chair. That was placed strategically so Magnus couldn't see unless he turnt around, which Alec highly doubted he would as he seemed to intrigued with the music to even care if someone broke in.  
Alec was wrong and soon after Magnus suddenly turned and let out a small high pitched scream followed by a gasp as he realised that it was his Alec sat staring at him. He pratically pounced fowards and straddled Alec hugging him for a good 2 minutes, never wanting to let go until he leaned back to see a mesmerized Alec, completely forgetting that he hadn't put his Glamour back over his eyes.  
"Oh shit", Magnus exclaimed as he realised why Alec was still staring at him. He tried his hardest to put his glamour back up but he knew that it didn't work when he was panicking. He tried to stand so that he could leave but he felt one of Alec's strong hands grab his wrist and the other grab his jaw so that he was staring straight at him.  
Alec own blue eyes gazed into Magnus' cat-like eyes that shone in the dim lighting of the room. Alec focused on every detail of his eyes until he realised that Magnus was staring at him looking rather dumbfounded and began to feel the blush rising up his neck and looked down into his lap.  
Alec looked up as he heard Magnus' gentle voice saying his name. Magnus looked worried. Which was different for him as he was usually the outgoing and bouncy one.   
"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Alexander" Magnus said softly while trying to wriggle out of Alec's vice like grip on his wrist yet failed miserably and decided to just fall fowards and bury his head in Alec's shoulder.  
Alec grabbed his face again and kissed him hard. Magnus was too shocked to reciprocate at first but soon joined in willingly and frowned slighty as he pulled back. Both of them slightly panting for air. Magnus had finally calmed down enough to put his glamour back over his cat eyes so that the returned to their usual gorgeous green colour that Alec loved so much.  
"Don't you dare be sorry Mags. They are who you really are and I love you every part of you so you shouldn't be worried about me seeing them." Alec stuttered out quickly, not looking up as he was afraid that Magnus would see the rose red blush that was rising up to his cheeks. His grip had loosened while he was talking and Magnus was able to pull away and run out of the room, not stopping running until he got to their shared bathroom. Where he sat down agaisnt the side of the bath and buried his head in his hands, ashamed of himself.  
Alec was terrified by the way that his boyfriend had acted as he was perfectly fine seconds before and quickly got up and followed after him. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door asking for permission from Magnus to come in, which he was denied.  
"Mags, I'm coming in anyway", he said loud enough for the sobbing guy on the other side of the door to hear. He pushed the door open and sat down next to Magnus agaisnt the side where he had his face in his hands sobbing and sniffling.   
"What's wrong babe? I didn't mean to invade your personal space at all. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do...", he began to mumble until he realised that his boyfriend was still crying and hastily shut up and scooted closer until he had moved Magnus head into his chest so that he could hug him. Eventually his sobs subsided into light sniffles and the hiccups which always happened to them both when they had been crying.   
Alec's look dropped and realised that he had tears running down his cheek which were landing on his boyfriend's cheek and drying. Quickly wiping his eyes and attempting to regain his composure so that at least one of them wasn't a mess. Which Alec still didn't know why he had become like that but thought it best to just wait for Magnus to talk instead of making him cry again.   
It took a few minutes for Magnus to try talk again and when he did he felt his voice break and become hoarse. He didn't move and remained settled agaisnt his boyfriend's chest.  
"I'm so sorry Alexander. You shouldn't have seen me like that. My eyes or the ugly crying." He rasped out. While he had been talking Alec had moved his hand to the small of Magnus' back and began rubbing small circles, attempting to soothe him.  
"Magnus. You have no reason to apologise or explain. Don't worry about it My Dear Warlock", he said as he stared down at the gorgeous sad man below him.  
"I do need to explain Alec-", at the mention of his shortened name Alec knew that something was wrong. Magnus never called him Alec, it was always Alexander or My Alec or some cheesy nickname. "- I don't just cry for no reason. I'm not weak. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn for goodness sake. Its just, I don't know how to explain. It's not easy and it goes back a long time. It shouldn't have this effect on me but it did and I'm so sorry darling", he groaned as he rolled over to look up at 'His Alec's' beautiful face and black raven hair.  
Alec's face looked pained and he tried to keep his composure as he was glancing down below him into the eyes that he was used to, but not the more beautiful option.  
Magnus carried on talking as he began to softly weep again, feeling hopeless.   
"You deserve better. You deserve someone who is like you. An angel. Someone beautiful, like Jace. Someone who doesn't force you into things", Magnus mummbled.  
"Woah, woah, woah, calm down. Where is this coming from, Mags?" Alec asked, panic obvious in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You never should have chosen me. I'm a monster. My parents always said I was and I always tried to be different but I will never be as good as Jace. He's so much better for you and he's your parabati", he kept stuttering as he looked away from Alec's pained eyes as if he was a broken little animal.   
"Baby, Magnus. Look at me and listen to me closely" Alec began.  
Magnus looked up at him, mumbling something about Jace and then looking back down at the floor when he saw the expression on his angels face.  
“Come on!!! Magnus Bane, look at me!!!” Alec exclaimed, not believing Magnus really thought he still saw Jace as anything more than his brother. “Jace's greatest flaw is that he is not you. He is not Magnus Bane. He is not the most gorgeous, kind, adorable, funny, cool, amazing, and powerful man in existence. He is not you.” He repeated. “You, who are even more beautiful inside than outside… And that says a lot since you are the most gorgeous person I've ever had the honor to lay my eyes on. Let alone my hands.” He smiled again, bringing the hand up to bring his face up so they were looking at each other and to touch his face. “Or lips…” He added taking the Warlock's hand and kissing it, looking at him. “He is not the person I love with all my heart, soul and body…” He finally said, his blue eyes never leaving the Warlock’s green ones.  
The Warlock was still staring at him. Mouth hanging open in shock and tears briming in his eyes again, but this time from happiness.  
He couldn't help the small smile that broke out on his face as he held Alec's eye contact. He leaned towards the flawless angel in front of him hesitantly. Giving him a chance to change his mind if he wanted to but when he saw no change in Alec's hard expression on his face, he placed a soft small kiss onto his dry lips. Alec leaned back in and grabbed Magnus' face and pulled him in for a kiss that left both of them rasping for air.  
However before Alec could recover, the Warlock kissed him breathlessly with so much love and passion that sent the Nephilim reeling, as he closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
“I love you…” His Warlock whispered between kisses. “I love you, I love you, I adore you, so unbelievably much…”  
Alec caught his face in his hands and looked into his eyes. “I love you too… More than anything. And don't you dare to ever forget it again…” He said before pulling him back into a kiss, determined to show him just how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a very long car journey, so I was hella tired. Apologises for any mistakes x


End file.
